25 MadaSaku themes
by chaosangel13
Summary: Rubber Ducks: Before Sakura could breath she was smothered in kisses from a man wearing power ranger swim trunks in a bath tub filled with vanilla scented bubbles and bright rubber ducks. God, Madara loved rubber ducks
1. Rubber Ducks

Sakura was the ype of person who particularly enjoyed spending time in her claw foot tube she aqquired only a few weeks ago. She love perusing through the long aisle of bath soaps and oils, smelling the decedent scents with care. She had soaps for every mood, and every occasion. If she would be partying later in the evening she would soak in a tub with vanilla sceneted bubbles. If she had returned from hiking or was going to an outdoor event a soak in Rose Sandalwood was lovely. A special event equalled lavander, she loved her bathroom cabinet full of the wonderful scents and candles. Her bathtub could be surronded by candles if she wished, she had permenant unscented ones that had melted themselves onto the tube.

Quite frankly Sakura loved her bathroom, it was a room she had splurged half of the money from her paychecks on to decorate it, or buy the luxuriously fluffly towels from Bed Bath & Beyond. It was a sunday morning, around 10:00 am the sound of water ruinning filled the 786 apartment. There was a happy hum coming from the kitchen, Sakura was cutting up small pieces of fruit. Strawberries, mangos, apples and rasberries were scatterd around on the plate. Picking up the plate she skipped up the two steps into her small hallway, opening the door to her Master bedroom to the left was her beauty of a bathroom. She set the plate of goodies on a simple wooden tray near the tub. Sticking her hand unnder the running water, warm, she set up the heat a little.

Grabbing her Jasmine Vanilla scented candles she lit them and scattered them around the tub. Pouring in the Vanilla bubble bath soap, she smiled as bubbles began to grow in the tub. She skipped to her living room to the right of the kitchen grabbed her current book, Pride and Prejudice. She set it on her tray, checking on the water level in her tub, she quickly set up her spa accesories. Her light pink Ped egg, Roller ball massager, nail file, nail buffer, and her prized, beloved robe. It was a standard white it fell to her knees, it was soft as cloud or what she thought a cloud wouild feel like. She removed pajamas after she had checked that everything was in place. She slipped her foot into the tub, she soooo needed the relaxation.

DING! DONG! Sakura glared at her wall, pulled her foot out of the water. ONly two people knew about her ritual bath time that was Sakura's mother, Ino and.....Naruto. Which was stupid to tell him, but her caught her buying a LOT of bath soaps.

Bugged her for days on end as why she needed the stuff. She reluctantly told him of her ritual as to shut him up, which she sorely regretted. The doorbell rang again.  
Putting on her heaven of a robe, she sighed and headed for the door. She had her ritual baths on Sunday because she told everyone she knw that she visited her parents home in third town over EVERY Sunday from morning till around dinner. It was her day of relaxation, day of being by herself and enjoying it. There was no way it could have one of her friends, they knew she was never home on Sundays. She looked out through the peephole, she gasped jumping back.

MADARA!! Madara Uchiha was standing outside of her apartment door, she paniced she had to escape somehow or ignore him until he left. Just then he chanted into the door.

"I know your in there Sakura-chan! Your car is parked down in the lot". She could her the grin in his voice.

'Shit,Shit,Shit!' she cursed in her brain. She racked her brain trying to think of a way out of this, she had to stay quiet and pray that he would leave.

"I'm not leaving until you let me in! So come on Sakura-chan its cold out here!" 'I hope you freeze!' Sakura grinned.  
She could win this battle he wouldnt stand out there forever...would he? It was kind of cold out there, the weather channel had called for snow. NO! He was trying to guilt her into letting him into her apartment. She looked out of the peephole, he was staring at her door with a puppydog pout, looking right at the peephole. He looked adorble, for a thirty-three year old.  
Sakura unlocked the door leaving the chain hooked though, a cold breeze blew in shivering she lookd out the door.

"What do you need Madara-san?" He had his long dark hair down, covering his one eye.

"I told you call me Madara-kun and I justed wanted to visit you". He smiled, she saw some kind of plan behind that smile. There was always one, how could she forget when she was sixteen and went to visit the Uchihas home to go swimming.

* * *

.:Flashback begin:.

It was summer and it was hot here in Konoha. Sakura got a call from Sasuke about coming over to go swimming, she was about to say yes when she remembered a certain somebody.

"Is Madara going to be anywhere near the premisis?"

"No, he wont be back until 7:00 pm." She let out a large sigh of relief. Ever since she first visited the compound,  
it was for Sasuke's birthday. She was twelve when she first Madara and she couldnt escape from his offers of candy, piggyback rides and sitting on his lap. She was seriously creeped out, Sasuke and Itachi helped her out with avoiding him from time to time.

"Okay then, I'll be over soon". It was with the confidence that she wouldn't be seeing Madara at all she decided to wear her favorite bathing suit, a bandeau bikini. It was all red and helped her sligtly smaller than average bust size. Throwing a sundress over the bathing suit she started her walk over to the Uchiha's compound. She arrived about thirty minutes later. Ringing the doorbell to the elaborate house, she waited for the door to open. A cheerful Mikoto answered the door,

"Sakura! My darling little girl!! How are you?! Are you ready to go swimming?!! OH you look so cute today-" She continued on chatting cheerfully leaving only pauses long enough for Sakura to answer.

"Well here's the pool have fun with Sasuke and Itachi! I'll have lunch ready in a little bit". She left skipping along the hallway in her dress. Sakura smiled stepping out into the pool area, the sun was shining, her spf was working,  
the pool glistened in the sun, and it was an over all beautiful day. Her smile left when she saw Sasuke and Itachi sitting under the large umbrella reading books. The nodded to her silently, their opinions of polite greetings.

"Its a nice day, and you're both sitting under an umbrella, reading". The payed her no attention, Sasuke looked up at her waiting for her to continue. Seeing as he had known her since they were 12, he could feel a small speech about to start up.

"You rich people have everything yet, you laze about around it as though it were nothing. GRAAHH!!! Lets go swimming now!" They got up slowly as Sakura charged for the pool cannon balling into the water, with a yell. Itachi chuckled as Sasuke followed suit, but with less enthusiasim. They played great games for hours, mostly childrens games but it was okay for the two stoic Uchihas because there was a high fence surronding the compound. As the sat around eating Mikoto delicious sandwiches, chatting about school and their vacation so far. It was then that Sasuke froze up mid chew, dropping his sandwich.

"Sakura, put your coverup on now. The thing is here." He whispered quickly his eyes darted back and forth from her face and over her shoulder. Itachi froze also, eyes locked to whatever was behind her.

"Its too late now. He's already seen her back, shes gotta run for the safety of the pool. He wont jump in he's wearing his favorite shirt." Itachi stated calmly, Sakura was growing slightly curious. She had a feeling that she knew who it was but she wasnt exactly sure. Turning slowly she saw the one person she didnt want to see her in her favorite bandeau bikini. The pedo by the name of Madara Uchiha, he was standing in the door way of the patio to the pool, he wore black slacks and a crimson shirt his hair in a low ponytail. She quickly judged how quickly she could make it to the pool.

He took a step toward her with a smile on his face and a gleam in his eye Sakura dashed for the pool her plasctic chair falling behind her. Her foot had reached the edge of the pool, she prepared for the jump. She felt fingertips on her stomache, she leaped out over the pool. She was submerged in the water she felt safe in the water. Well she did until she felt a clothed arm snake around her waist pulling her out of the water. She gasped, pushing her wet pink locks out of her face, wiping the water out of her eyes. She felt a solid body againnst her bare back. She started squirming violently.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!! MADARA LET ME GO!!! YOU PEDOPHILE!!! I'M SUEING!!!" She heard two more splashes and watched as Itachi and Sasuke tried to get the twenty-nine year old man to release her.

.:Flashback end:.

"I'm actually kind of busy right now. Lots of paper work to do, you understand right?" Madara was a lawyer, which explained the slight bags under his eyes. Although she kind of thought it made him look hot. 'NO! NO! SAKURA! HES A PEDO!!'

"Well let me keep you company while you work. It'll go by faster with a friend here." His hand snaked in through the door crack to unhook the chain. She grabbed his hand to prevent him form grabbing the chain.

"You're not my friend Madara, you just have a fetish for girls under the legal limit." She glared at his hand,he smiled quickly using his other hand and he succeded. Sakura groaned pushing against the door with all her might to prevent the older male from entering. Didn't work out so well seeing as he was much taller, stronger, he managed to get in the door.  
His eyes closed with his hand pressed againt his chest in mock pain.

"Sakura you wound me, also as of March 28th you're officially legal-... Are you wearing a bath robe?" His eyes had opened,suddenly gleaming.

"Yes, I was about to get in the bath". Sakura growled, this was not good Sasuke and Itachi were nowhere in sight and the one thing stopping Madara from getting to her was a bathrobe, her heavenly soft bathrobe, that she loved oh so much.

"Oh, I know. That bathrobe is really sexy on you" Madara nonchalantly told her, leaning against her lovely deep green painted walls, with wooden paneling in a clean frost color. She glared at him, arms crossing her chest in a defensive pose, as if it was some sort of protection from his currently roaming eyes.

"You know, you shouldn't trust people who would sell their soul for a bowl of ramen." She stompped away toward her bedroom, hearing him follow her. Sakura was going to kill Naruto

"You just visited me now go home!"

"I just wanna take a bath with you!!" She turned around quickly, he was holding up a ridiculous childish looking pair of swim trunks. Sakura laughed out loud when she saw an image of a power ranger in the corner. Madara smiled genuinely, she noticed looking out of the corner of her eye.

"I'll take that as a yes." She stopped laughing. He continued quickly, "you can wear a swimsuit too, and look I even brought some toys." He began pulling rubber ducks out of his jacket pocket all colors and sizes. She smiled softly, it was kind of cute how badly he wanted to take a bath with her. Sakura sighed walking over to her door she rehooked the gold chain,  
and twisted the lock.

"I've never taken a bath with another person" she declared, waving her hand in the direction of the bathroom. "Dont even think of trying anything funny". She shut the door to her bedroom as she heard excited shouts of glee.

Shaking her head, she searched around for her most modest monokini. Sakura had to admit, Madara wasn't bad looking and if she over looked the whole fact that he was a good fifteen years older than her she would have asked for a date by now. Pulling on the straps of the black monokini, her skin was pale and smooth thanks to all the baths she took. Her pink hair curled against her collarbone, her hair had lightened up slightly as she had gotten older. It still held that pink look but not as dark a pink as it was in her early childhood.

Holding onto her robe consisting of heaven she walked across to her luxurious bathroom, Madara was already in the tub with the bright colored rubber ducks floating around him. Luckily she had bought the larger of the claw footed tubs she had to choose from.

"Is it still warm?" She asked quietly, this was embaressing she decided now that he was actually in her tub, she was blushing. He opened his eyes, their deep black pools of red tints stared at her quietly.

"Yes". His voice was like a sheet of velvet, He sat up a little to make room for her side of the tub, she set her robe down on the thick light green bath mats. She eased into her side of the tub, careful of the candles that surronded them.

When Sakura was submerged in the warm bubble encased tub, she sighed in content. The scent completely relaxed her, her leg then hit his leg.

* * *

MADARA POV

"Oh, Sorry Madara-san!" She sat up more, so she wouldnt take up his space. He didnt mind the contact, in fact, he wanted to set her in his lap while they both relaxed in the bubbly water. The only part of her visible were her shoulders and up, he could see her fine collarbone. Her pink locks curled right at the collar bone, her skin was pale and he could bet her skin was smooth as a rose petal.

"Its fine...you're bathroom is really nice. Much nicer than mine" He looked around, surveying her bathroom. It had a country feel to it. There was a basic toliet with a dark mahogany, cupboard above the toliet assorted with towels, bath salts, bath oils, and jars. Above the tub was a wooden rack built into the wall with thick dark pink towels. The shelf that was above the rack had candles laden all over with a vase of pink and yellow carnations. The walls were covered with a floral wallpaper, a third of the wall was covered with a white tile and molding around the room rested where the tile ended.

The sun was let in from a window above the tub high up on the wall, it lit up the clean pristine white of the tile. A simple mirror rested above the sink a built in cabinet was below the sink full of bath salts, soaps, shampoos and such he guessed,  
her neon orange toothe brush rested in a old glass jam jar, with a glass cup. A white wicker chair sat in the corner near her sink. 'Beautiful and clean it suited her well, she fit in with this charming room' Madara mused to himself.

"Well, I like taking baths, so I couldn't have I crummy looking bathroom". She smiled playing with one of the rubber duck, she looked at the duck with childish affection, jade eyes wide and shining in amusement. Her thin fingers pushed it around the pool, lifting it out of the water she turned it towards Madara and squeezed. Water from the ducks beak shot him in the neck, she laughed at him. He guessed his face was priceless, because she continued to giggle. She reached to the wooden tray beside the tub, grabbing a light pink round object. She slowly moved the objects metal side in a back and forth motion on the heel of her foot. He assumed it was one of those girly things that all women did, her ankles were slim and watched as she moved to the ball of her foot begining to work on that section. Setting her foot back into the vanilla scented water, he had to ask.

"What is that?" Sakura looked at him confused. "Hmm...oh, this is a ped egg. It helps remove the dead skin off your feet, you know like callouses and all". Madara nodded at her explaination, that it probably meant that Sakura didnt have rough part on her body. He almost felt like purring in content, he always thought Sakura would be soft and smoooth. He hadn't held her since she was sixteen except for the brushes of skin in the hallways of the Uchiha compound, sometimes even with the forced hugs commanded upon her by Mikoto.

"Want me to do your feet?" Sakura asked her bell voice rining sweetly. Madara slowly raised a wet foot, in the air, she grabbed his foot. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Madara-san! You have callouses on top of your callouses!" He guessed it was a bad thing, he wasnt one to favor lotion,  
he didnt like the after effect on his hands and having to wash it off. Sakura set his foot on the tub side close to her, he tensed for a sec at the shock of the cold. Her hands were soft as the gripped the side of his foot, she slowly moved the egg contrabtion up and down his foot. It suprisenly felt good, she watched her focusing her green eyes on her job, he smiled she got real serious about this kind of thing.

"Hey Madara-san?" She asked while still rubbing the egg on his foot.

"Yes. I told you to call me Madara-kun". He really wished she wouldn't call him Madara-san it made him feel older than he already was. He was already fifteen years older than her, he didnt want to feel like he was any older.

"How about plain Madara?" He nodded, that was good enough for him. "You've suprised me. I thought as soon as I said yes to this bath thing you would try to like rape me or something while in the tub." She continued as he chuckled, she set his foot back into the warm water. She gestured for the other foot, he raised it out of the water for watched as she set it on the side of the tub and began the process all over again.

"Also, what was with the rubber ducks?" He shrugged, as she continued to gently scrape.

"I thought it would help with your decision" 'He had spent a good thrity minutes in the bath toys aisle deciding on which toys to get, scratching his head a few times. He watched as a mother rolled by with a young boy in the cart, she turned the boy lose to grab a few toys. He watched as she smiled at the young boy almost screaming in excitment, he thought about the what if between Sakura and him. That this same scene could very well be him and Sakura in later years, the mother had noticed him watching.

"The rubber ducks are a good bet". He looked at the bright yellow ducks, contemplating. "No matter the gender its classic toy" He smiled thinking of Sakura's reaction to the ducks as he filled the basket with the bright yellow ducks.'

Sakura smiled at him rosey lips curled, it was a beautiful smile.

"They're adorable, good choice" She blew softly at one nearby he watched as it scooted along the bubble covered surface.

"Thank you Sakura-chan! I like making you happy" He grinned happily when he saw her blushing slightly, the color on her face looked enchanting. She set his foot back into the water, and placed the egg back onto the tray. She grabbed a sliced strawberry eating the bright fruit. He leaned foreward from his spot in the tub, he was close to her as he reached to grab a slice of mango. Sakura jumped a little in suprise when his arm crossed her vision. After eating the sweet fruit he noticed a blue object on the tray. If what he thought was on the tray was what it actually was, he became slightly excited.

"Sakura-chan what is that?" She looked at what he was, blushed slightly before speaking.

"It's my roller ball massager". A plan was formulating in his mind, on how he could get to help her, as the saying went 'You scratch my feet I massage your hot, bare back', well it didnt go exactly like that but something along those lines,  
right?

"Sakura-chan you should let me massage your back since you were so kind to do my feet". He was already reaching relaxing tool before she could protest.

"Turn around Sakura-chan."

* * *

SAKURA POV

Sakura slowly turned around in the tube, she felt Madara's hand encase her shoulders gently pulling her back toward him. She was now sitting between both of his knees, she felt the cool roller ball start at the base of her neck. Madara moved it in a circular motion, as it achingly slow trailed down her spine between her shoulder blades. His on hand rested on her shoulder as he worked. His hand was large with beautiful long fingers, his nails weren't half bad either. Sakura choked back a soft moan as he applyed more pressure. Sakura had never been able to reach all of her back when she had used the roller she mainly massaged her arms, legs and lower back. It felt nice to have her back completly done, very...untensing.

"Is this okay?" Madara asked her in the shell of her ear. She nodded silently, wondering how long he would massage her back. She played with a rubber duck as he continued on.

"How's medical school so far?" He asked her his voice soft and silky.  
"It's good, I really enjoy being able to work under Tsudane-sama". She truly was, she had been given the oppurtinity to go to a top medical school and train under the expert Tsudane-sama. The Uchiha's helped her celebrate the scholarship with a party at their house with all of her friends. Madara was there trying to get her to sit in his lap the entire time.

"Remember the party we threw for you?" He asked her, kneeding her shoulder with the roller.

"Yea," Sakura laughed "you tried to get me sit in your lap the entire time, and now look. You got your wish right".She glanced over her shoulder at him. He was smiling softly, she blushed he was really handsome she had to admit his pale skin,  
the lean muscles, and his smile right now was charmingly sweet. Turning her head back quickly looking ahead, trying to calm down.

"It was well worth the wait...Sakura?" His voice sounded strained in the slightest, she noticed he had dropped the chan. The roller ball had stopped its relaxing circular movement.

"Yes, what is it?" Sakura was a little worried, she had never heard him sound like this before. She felt cool lips touch her shoulder blade. She gasped at the touch, his one hand kept her from moving away, she then felt his foread rest against her bare back.

"Sakura, I," His thick dark eyelashes left butterfly kisses on her spine. She shivered slightly, at the gentle contact.

"Yes" She whispered in what was almost a gasp.

"I, When I think of you, which is all the time, I think of forever. I think of your smiles, I think of you becoming a doctor with me supporting you, I think of what it would be like to hold you, I think of kissing you, I think of seeing you every morning and every night. Sakura, its hard to explain but I want to be there for you at all times. If you would say yes I would be very honored to be your boyfriend." Sakura couldn't even speak, she never knew Madara to be so heartfelt but his small speech almost made her tear up. His forehead left her back, he would want an answer.

Sakura thought of all her times with Madara. When he arrived at her fifteenth birthday with a quart of her favorite ice cream, mint chocolate chip and a large red bow resting on its top. He was the one who sat beside her at the Uchihas when they watched movies with her favorite carmel popcorn from the genin scouts. For christmas he would write messages in the snow professing his love so that on christmas morning she would look off her balcony and see the message. He bought her the charm bracelet she had been obsessing over for three weeks for no special occasion.

"Madara," Sakura turned to face him " you know all my favorite things," He nodded softly "you know my likes and dislikes" He nodded again "you do the sweetest things, sometimes". He looked at her his onyx eyes soft, his lips almost in a smile. "Madara, How was there for me when I cried after I got a 92 on my english exam and took me out for an ice cream?"

"Me" Sakura continued. "Who was the one who taught me how to play football?" Madara answered with another "Me"

Sakura was almost smiling "So when I describe to you my current boyfriend, who has long black hair, redish-black eyes and likes to confess to girls in bath tubs filled with rubber ducks who could that possibly be?"

Before Sakura could breath she was smothered in kisses from a man wearing power ranger swim trunks in a bath tub filled with vanilla scented bubbles and bright rubber ducks.

* * *

God, Madara loved rubber ducks

* * *

Chaos: OKay so I've recently become addictied to bubble baths ever since I got bubble bath goodies for my birthday!! They're very relaxing especially my stress relief stuff!! I hope you guys know what a ped egg is!!! XD Anywhoooo! After this I'll just be working on Love through Jade, but if suddent inspiration hits with other things I apologize!! XD Writing this makes me want a rubber duck really bad. Well thanks for reading review if you liked it pleas!! ^_^


	2. 2 Cigarettes

Sorry it took a while. Some problems with figuring out how to continue this but here it is soooo~ enjoy!

* * *

It all started when Madara was sixteen and smoked his first cigarette. When he first set that tobacco filled stick to his lips, he never thought it would affect him his whole life. Now he was still smoking at the age of thirty-three, he knew of the risks, lung cancer, but it didnt worry him. It was also cigarettes that brought him to her.

* * *

As of now it was a early Sunday morning around 4:00am, Madara was sitting in his gleaming black camero. Inhaling deeply he tapped the dried ash off the end of his cigarette outside of his rolled down window. He exhaled the smoke with a deep sigh, he was getting tired of smoking, he was starting see wrinkles show up which displeased him greatly. Slipping his leather wallet into his back pocket, he exited his car. Taking one more deep inhale of the already small stick, he grounded it out with his boots. Slowly, he made his way across the small parking lot to Kono-mart. Madara slipped on his favorite sunglasses, his eyes were slightly blood shot from the night before. Spending an entire night on a case, was definitely not good for his eyes. Grabbing a bright blue cart, rolling past the greeter whose eyes he avoided. The greeter smiled none the less, laugh lines deepened around his mouth. The old man wore the bright blue vest with the even brighter yellow smiley face sticker.

"Good afternoon" His voice trembled out of his voice box, that was once full of vigor.

"Hn". Madara wasn't one for greeting people, much less acknowledging their existence. It didn't help that old people freaked him out a little. He filed past people, filing his cart lazily, grabbing instant ramen, apples, bread and other sandwich fillings. Along with a few microwaveable dinners, and three containers of ruby red grapefruit juice. He quickly went to the clear cigarette check out lane.

The girl standing behind the counter was peculiar. She had pastel pink hair that fell just to her collarbone. She was dancing to the mainstream music that drifted out of the speakers overhead. She smiled drumming her fingers on the counter. Spotting him she stood up straight, but continued to dance moving her hips and shoulders to the beat. He set his food items on the conveyor belt silently. Swiping each item with a beep, when she got to the juice she made a happy comment.

"Oh! I love this stuff too!" Madara stood across from her remaining impassive behind his sunglasses.

"Is this your first time drinking it?" She continued on happily, smiling. How can she smile so much, the idea blew Madara's mind.

"No, I'm fond of this juice also". She grinned again pearly, straight teeth shone behind rosey lips.

"Ever tried it as a smoothie" She held up her hand and began counting off ingredients. "One banana, strawberry yogurt,  
and some other citrus fruit. It is soooo good". She sighed contently, at the thought of the wonderful drink. The girl was amusing, Madara mused to himself a faint smile tugged at his lips.

"Do you have sensitive eyes?" She continued on the almost one sided conversation, her cheery voice interrupting his thoughts.

"No" he answered "I just like sunglasses". Which was true he had at least fifteen pairs at home in a draw displayed neatly. She laughed before speaking.

"Ah, I see. Are those your favorite?" Her clean fingernails, clacking on the register the code for his apples.

"Yes" She placed the remaining items in the thin plastic bags. "I'll be purchasing some cigarettes".

"Okie dokie smokie. I'll need some ID first...sorry its regulation" He chuckled as he swiped his drivers licence out of his back pocket. Bright emerald green eyes scanned the card quickly, his fingers twitched slightly. She handed him back the plastic card, their finger grazing slightly. Madara smirked at her, she blushed prettily.

"Okay you're all clear Mr. Sunglasses" She leaned her forearm onto the counter, other hand rested on her hip.

"What'll it be stranger?" In a terrible southern cowboy accent. At this point Madara had to lower his sunglasses to peer at her over the rims silently. She smiled brightly, his lips curved slightly, and he chuckled.

"A pack of Kunai" His signature brand since he began smoking, the had a slight piney smell to them.

"Gotcha" Unlocking the safety glass enclosing the great rows of cigarettes. The girl had to be eighteen in order to work the cigarette counter. She was quite attractive, she was outgoing which pleased him greatly. While he was preoccupied in his thoughts, from where he stood she stood about at his chest. The petite pinkette stood back to search for the brand he had asked for. He reminded him of a pixie from the books Mikoto used to read to Sasuke when he visited Itachi, the joy that reflected in her green pools was beautiful. Madara had to admit the girl had seemed slightly familiar, like he had seen her once before.

"Put them in the bag?" "No, I'll hold onto them." His voice sounded deep and raspy, next to her bell like reached over the counter to hand him the green carton. He saw her name tag said Sakura, hmm cherry blo-

Gunshots rang out in the store near where the door was, Sakura dropped the carton in shock. Madara saw five men in black ski masks enter the store, immediately they began to push the hundred of carts in front of the door. Madara saw Sakura turn wildly to her counter and began dialing on her cell phone, hidden behind the shelf of cigarettes from the thieves.

"Hands in the air now!" Madara in a moment leapt over the baggage counter to the side where she stood, kneeling beside her.  
She looked at him, and from up close her eyes had changed from the happy bright emerald to a hard jade. He didn't see any tears in her eyes but her eyebrows were furrowed with worry.

"Are you calling the police?" He whispered quietly, she nodded fervently. He heard the operators voice, and immediately Sakura began to tell the operator everything she needed to know. Madara heard the screams of a few women and children crying out for their mothers. He heard the operator say 'ma'am I want you to stay on the line until the police come, understand?', Sakura looked at Madara.

"You need to hang up in case they see us." Sakura nodded and hung up turning off her cell phone and hiding it in a drawer in her counter. She looked back at him he signaled for her to wait here, he crawled to the edge to look out into the aisle. Two of the men were surrounding some of the shoppers, he noticed one turned and began walking down the aisles toward them.

"Shit!" He crawled back to Sakura quickly.

"What's wrong?" He ignored her question, thinking quickly.

"Come on, over the conveyor belt" He picked her up by the waist hoisting her up over the conveyor belt, he joined her on the other side. "Follow me"

"Okay" He moved quickly to the end behind the large boxes of books for sale. She sat beside him, her shoulder leaned into his forearm. He peeked behind the box and saw it was clear, turning back to Sakura.

"Where's all of the emegency exits?" "Umm, theres on in the back near the milk section and theres the home and garden center exit"

"Okay, here's whats gonna happen I'm gonna-"

"HEY!" A gruff yell startled them both, a man stood opposite them far down a diagonal aisle from them.

"Run!" Madara grabbed Sakura's hand and dashed from their hiding spot, bullets whizzed by them. He just continued to run passing the cards, the children's section, reaching the electronics he took a left toward the home improvement section. The bullets had stopped but that did'nt keep him from running, Sakura was right beside him running with him. He ran out the door into the garden section, there standing was a man in a black ski mask. Madara tucked Sakura behind him, he could feel her small hands curling into his black t-shirt.

"Don't move!" The man raised his pistol aiming at Madara, he could see the man sweating and he was frowning. Madara kept his hands raised in the air, he heard a whisper from Sakura.  
"Shit" Madara almost chuckled but cut himself off. "Whats your name?" Madara looked out of the corner of his eye to try to see her.

"Madara" He whispered then faced the masked man. "Sir, please don't shoot. Just let her go free" Madara remained calm, being a lawyer taught him that one's tone of voice can change situations completely.

"No one leaves" Madara took a small step foreword. "I said DON'T MOVE!" The man cocked the gun, Madara felt Sakura stiffen and swear once again.

"Please just put the gun down". The man remained still, Madara could hear him panting slightly and the sweat was seeping through onto his shirt. Madara could see from the mans body language that he had never done this before, and was nervous pointing a gun at people.

"Sir, the police our on their way. I'm a lawyer if you put the gun down and go to them with no commotion. You wont have as long a jail time, There's no need to do this". Madara inched closer yet again, now he was about arms length away from the man.

"Just, put the gun down and give yourself up and it'll be much better for you in the end" As the man moved his finger slowly away from the trigger a loud siren startled the man who was already about to snap. His finger pulled the trigger accidentally, Madara jolted sharply as the bullet entered his stomach. Sakura screamed as Madara fell onto his knees, Sakura helped him lay down.

"HELP! We need help over here!" She tore her shirt off her back and began pressing it onto the open wound. She told him to lift his head and rested it into her lap. The masked man by then had already taken off in the direction of the parking lot.

"Madara-san you'll be alright, just stay calm okay?" She was leaning over him taking his sunglasses off, as she turned back to press onto his stomach. He hissed in pain, she continued telling him it would be okay.

"Hey, Sakura" He groaned out painfully, she looked at him worried and her eyes were just a little bit glassy. "Yes, What it is it?" He looked at her and soaked her in.

"If I live and all after this, would you let me take you out to lunch?" He enjoyed watching her face so full of emotions. She took a deep breath.

"You could quite possibly be on your death bed and you're asking me out to lunch?"

"Yes, I am. As long as you don't mind smokers that is". Before Sakura could answer or yell at him the medics had arrived and wheeling him into a cart. She stood by watching him go into the ambulance, medics yelling all around him, he watched her and he smirked when he saw her smile and nod.

* * *

A couple of days later Madara was taking her to a cafe after having their first date in his hospital room and the food provided by the lovely hospital cafeteria. He talked Sakura into coming again, and again until when he was released when he could take her to an actual restaurant that didn't serve mystery meat. Madara really enjoyed the time off he got from work to spend his afternoons with Sakura and it was all thanks to some cigarettes.

* * *

Soooooo~ Whatcha think? Sorry it took a while I lost myinspiration while working on the other chapters. I thought it was cool with a random robbery! XD ...Dd anyone pick up the Kono-mart reference? Eh eh eh Im pretty smart huh? Well Anyways please review and let me know what ya think! ^_^ The next chapters them will be "Court"


	3. Court

3. Court

Author's note: Okay so this isn't fluff, because I can't always write fluff or my teeth would rot! XP

It was requested by Bambirox13 to write a non-AU so I had to change my initial plan for this one but, I ended up liking this one better and I hope you like it also. I actually researched a little for this so it would be somewhat accurate. The other one would have been Madara as a lawyer and stuff but this turned out much better! So enjoy!

* * *

Court [kawrt, kohrt]

-noun

1. a place where justice is administered.

2. an area open to the sky and mostly or entirely surrounded by buildings, walls, etc.

* * *

"You understand, don't you Sakura?" Her teacher with her honey colored locks, that were becoming almost a white blond. Slight bags were beginning to show under her warm eyes, her eyebrows were furrowed in concern. Sakura stared at the purple jewel between her teachers eyebrow, she couldn't look into her shisou's eyes right now.

"Yes, I understand." With that Sakura turned to leave the room, her stomach felt like it was in knots. Her hand rested on the door handle. As she opened the door she heard a soft whisper found its way to her ear.

"Come back." Sakura glanced at her teacher and smiled, a fake one but still a smile. The women in the corner who resembled her slightly, smiled at Sakura. When the door shut, she heard a long sigh followed by.

"Get me some damn sake"

* * *

Sakura left the building then made her way to her apartment by the rooftops, she needed to avoid her friends right now. She entered her bedroom through the unlocked window, where she fell onto her bed. She looked to her dresser where in a new frame sat a picture of the current team seven. Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Naruto and herself. Sasuke was still rogue, which was no surprise at all.

Things had changed.

She had changed.

Before, Sasuke was constantly on her mind and she akin it to love but, there was no love after a while he floated to the back of her mind and strength began to become her main obsession. She had grown stronger along with that she had become wise. Sakura sat on the edge of her bed with her elbows on her knees, forehead resting in the palm of her hand as she stared down at her floor remembering the mission she had been giving.

.: FLASHBACK BEGIN:.

"What I am about to tell you is classified and it cannot leave this room" Sakura immediately focused and listened to her shisou intently.

"We have received Intel that Madara Uchiha is alive." Tsunade spoke slowly "He was spotted in Rain. There has been a rumor going around that he will be throwing a celebration in honor of the damage that has been done to Konoha. One of our allies in Rain has been invited to the celebration. She has been portraying as a geisha over there for quite some time and is popular for her singing and playing kouta(small songs snag/played by geisha) on the shamisen." Tsunade leaned back in her chair getting comfortable before continuing on. "Although she is not a trained kunoichi she has provided Konoha with some significant intelligence about our enemy."

Sakura had become aware of her role to the mission the moment her Shisou mentioned the spy was not a fellow shinobi.

"So my role is to assume the position of the shamisen player?" Tsunade nodded and explained a little more.

"The reason you are here and not Ino, TenTen, Hinata or any of the others is because..." Tsunade scanned her body silently. "...you resemble our ally more closely than all the others, you've played the shamisen a little and you've got the skills to memorize anything quickly." Sakura watched as Tsunade avoided Sakuras glance.

"One last thing. You are not to kill Madara Uchiha, your job is to confirm if he is in fact alive" That shocked Sakura she was being on a mission to see if Madara Uchiha was alive but ordered not to kill him.

"But, shisou I-

Just then a small knock interrupted the briefing.

"Come in" A young women with black hair and green eyes walked into the room. She looked like she was made of porcelain, but she could see the slight similarities between the two. The young women smiled genuinely, bowed to the both of them who bowed back.

"Good afternoon, my name is Satsuki. You must be Sakura" Sakura nodded.

"Yes, nice to meet you"

"I'm glad we will be traveling back to Rain together. I've heard you are very strong".

"Thank you very much" Sakura turned back to Tsunade.

"You understand, dont-

.:FLASHBACK ENDS:.

* * *

Sakura began packing her undercover weapons into her pack, this included senbons, tantos, metsubishi (blinding powder), kakute (spiked ring), and some poison for good measure. Just as she finished packing most of her essential items into her bag, her door bell rang. Sakura rushed out of her bedroom and down the hall to her front door, looking out the peep hole she saw Satsuki was standing outside her door Sakura quickly opened the door.

"Ah, Satsuki-san what are you doing here?" Satsuki stepped into her apartment and removed her geta before she walked in any further.

"Well Sakura-san I wanted to come over so I could perhaps tell you more about myself for the celebration in Rain" She smiled softly,

"That is if it would help you on your mission at all". Sakura looked the women in the eyes, they were the exact same height and of the same build.

"Yes, that would help quite a bit. The more I seem like you, the better". Sakura led her back into Sakura's bedroom where she sat on a chair near her dresser.

"There will be no need for you to bring kimonos. I have prepared all the kimono's you will need for the celebration".

"Oh, thank you. I dont have any very nice kimonos" Sakura sat down onto her bed and noticed the very fine silk of Satsuki-san's kimono, the hand stiched decorations were beautiful and ornate without being overwhelmingly ostentatious. "So, tell me what you do at celebrations such as this"

"Well, I first have to greet the host of the celebration before the main event. I'm required to wear my full make-up and the full Nihongami hairstyle. I wont be able to go out into the hall to greet and entertain until after my performance, then it is up to me to keep guests happy. I will teach you a few dances so if a guest asks you you'll be able to do something, on the way there you will have to learn a lot. All that I had to learn in my years of training you must learn in four days". The beautiful young woman looked worried.

"You don't need to worry, I've got the best brain out of all the rookie nine. That's the real reason Shisou picked me for this mission." Sakura shouldered her pack, suddenly more confident. "You ready to go Satsuki-sensei?" The woman smiled and stood gracefully and smoothly.

"Yes, Sakura-san, but there is one more thing I am in charge of at celebrations like this" Sakura picked up her bag hiking it onto her shoulders. "It was requested of the host, a dance performance for only him and a few selected guests".

* * *

A dark figure sat lounged in a chair obviously relaxed but power oozed the room like a thick fog. One red eye stared at the man who resembled a shark before him. He resembled a panther, his chin resting in his hand as he peered at the man analyzing quickly.

"You have something for me Kisame?"

"Yes, the woman arrived at Konoha"

"And who have they assigned to the mission?" The shark mans eyes darted around the dark room quickly as though remembering before returning to the man in the chair.

"A girl by the name of Sakura Haruno, the apprentice the Tsunade and a teammate of Sasuke's". A sharp chuckle echoed throught out the marble hall.

"Perfect, that is all". The man rested his head against the back of the chair as he heard the tak-tak of Kisame leaving the hall.

"Quite the development don't you think? Sasuke?" A young man stepped out from the shadows, his red eyes glowing. "She better be as good as the money I spent for the real one". With that the man disappeared out of the room without a single sound.

* * *

"Extend you arm out a bit more and bend your waist slightly backward. Yes that looks very good, now try the dance again" Sakura had been practicing nonstop. She got into her starting position while Satsuki-san played the shamisen as she moved like liquid through the dance, when she finished she held her pose till Satuski-san spoke.

"Sakura that was excellent! Like a leaf dancing on the surface of a river!" Sakura smiled at her teacher. "Hokage-sama told me you played the shamisen a little."

"Yes, my mother taught me when I was very young but, I have forgotten most of it" Satsuki-san only smiled. She stood up from her seating on the ground, disappearing into the large carriage. When she returned she was holding a large wooden case with a very detailed design on the front.

"This is my spare shamisen that you will practice on. For the celebration you must know at least three songs, you are only supposed to do two songs, but some times the audience will request you to do one more and you must be prepared." Satsuki-sans face became serious. "My reputation will be on the line and your identity could be compromised if you mess up".

Sakura nodded fully understanding Satsuki-san's situation, Sakura bowed deeply.

"I will do my better than my best". When Sakura straightened up Satsuki-san was smiling gently.

"I should hope so Sakura-chan" They sat down and Satsuki-san began to strum the shamisen.

* * *

A bamboo brush painted red lips onto a white face with black hair piled into a beautiful Nihongami hairstyle, with a beautiful rich purple kimono.

"You're beautiful Sakura-chan and you will do well" Satsuki had encouraged her enough that she felt certain she could carry out the mission.

Sakura was currently walking into the tall building in the center of Rain, the building was made of concrete and steel which made her feel out of her element. An escort of Madara's had taken her to the building holding up an umbrella up to keep her out of the rain that was in a constant down pour. The man lead her down a large concrete open floor plan with pillars of steel placed around the room shaped after the Corinthian columns of ancient Greece. As her eyes followed the vertical lines to the ceiling that had to be twenty feet up, but it was hard to tell due to the deep red and blue fabric that wrapped around the pillars and make it seem as though the ceiling was made of silk. What looked to be the center of the room hung a black wrought iron chandelier, the whole chamber made her feel very small compared to its vastness.

"This is the work of Rain's finest contractors and decorators. Do you like it Satsuki-san?" She followed the masculine voice, she saw wild black hair and an orange mask hiding the mans face. Madara Uchiha, he was a good two or three heads taller she knew the man was very strong and had a brilliant mind that could match her own. "Forgive my manners, you may call me Tobi".

"They did their jobs very well Tobi-san" Sakura said smoothly her voice soft and light, after the training with Satsuki-san she could be a full blown actoress after this mission.

"Yes, they did. Have you prepared your music for tonight?" Madara flicked his hand waving away the man that had lead Sakura here, Sakura wanted to thank him for helping but Satsuki-san had told her once in the presence of any host you watch only him.

"Yes I have, if you don't mind I've sent my shamisen over to be placed at where my concert will be held". Sakura smiled still but held a slight uncertain air so he could ultimately make the decision. Madara nodded once it was only then that Sakura let go of the uncertainty, as the man before her held out his arm for her to take. Sakura looped her left arm through his right as her right hand covered a slight blush.

"What do you intend to play for tonight Satsuki?" Sakura let her eyes widen at the slight boldness, and a shy smile to go with it. Sakura peered up at the tall man beside her trying to get some sort of read on him.

"It's a suprise!". Sakura acted cheeky, pointing her index finger in the air and grinning at the masked man. She heard nothing from Madara as they walked to where ever they were going.

"Where are we headed Tobi-san?" Looking ahead she saw a large glass door that had black iron on the borders that spread in spirals to the center.

"The court-yard". He stated simply but there was something else beneath his tone that she couldn't quite place, suspicion maybe? Sakura's inquisitive mind slowly took over as they entered the glass cage. It was breath taken beautiful, Sakura looked at all the trees and flowers that bloomed around her. There were cherry blossoms, irises, magnolias, apple trees, and her favorite of all chrysanthemums, Sakura unconsciously slipped her arm out of Madara's hold. Sakura kneeled before the stunning chrysanthemums; gracefully pulling her sleeve away from the ground and showing the inner side of her wrist as Satsuki-san had told her; the tips of her fingers touched the fragile petals of the blossom.

"Wow" It ghosted out of her painted lips into the open air, Sakura stood once again and Madara was beside her standing and watching the girl before him.

"Did you know the tale of the chrysanthemum Tobi-san?" She looked at the masked man when he shook his head no.

"It is a tale of Izanagi, Izanami had died leaving him after creating the gods of the winds, mountains, seas, and others before dying creating the god of fire. Izanagi was missing Izanami terribly and he followed her to the place of death only to be chased away by vile sites and the Hag of Black Night."

Sakura was no longer looking at Madara and she looked up at the glass ceiling, and Madara could see her clearly in the grey light that shone through the glass panels. He could see her true age through all the make up, the light purple-blue bags under her eyes and the pink veins in the corners of her eyes. He saw her angry green eyes and he could almost see her pastel pink hair shorn short and whipping in the wind.

"Izanagi escaped back to earth he went to the river for a purification bath, and as he shed his clothes when they touched the ground, sprouted twelve gods. His jewels became flowers one bracelet an iris, another a lotus and his necklace a golden chrysanthemum."

"That's the tale of the chrysanthemum?"

"Yes, that's it not very tragic and deeply emotional it is plain and simple. Though it is said that no artist can ever capture the true beauty of a chrysanthemum only a small essence of it". Sakura looked back at the man. He only hummed in response and he glanced at the woman beside him, his throat became dry when he looked at her.

"Till tonight then" He bowed gracefully at the waist "Satsuki-san". He disappeared leaving her in the courtyard beside the chrysanthemums.

* * *

The building glowed soft white light from the single entrance in the front of the building, Sakura watched as her carriage rolled up to the grand building and two men walked to open her door and shield her from the rain. Lifting the edge of her kimono with a pale hand, showing only the edge of her tabi to the crowd. They men guided her to the door where she entered to the dimly lit hall, guests mingling in spots through out the room. Men and women alike looked at her with awe, a single man in a plain clothing stepped beside her to her right.

"I will lead you where your shimasin is so that you may prepare". Bowing as he spoke, walking ahead at a slow pace that matched her own. Leading her out of the grand hall to an adjacent room where there was only a chair, her case, and a small table beside with a vase where a single white chrysanthemum laid in a pool of water. "I will return when it is time for your performance". The young man bowed and left closing the doors with a soft click. Sakura waited till he left to sit in the chair, she looked at the chrysanthemum smiling at its beauty beside the vase was a piece of paper written on it was a simple request.

'I hope you will wear the chrysanthemum tonight for your performance' there was no signature but she knew it was Madara who had left it there, Sakura frowned slightly she couldn't trust this man but it was her role to play Satsuki-san and Satsuki-san was not a trained shinobi. Picking up the blossom she gently placed it near a pin of kanzashi checking to see if it was in place before she began assembling the shamisen before playing a warm up song. Sakura admired the instrument, its thin neck made of beautiful redsander wood, the silk strings wound across the hide of the shamisen, and she fingered the tortoise shell bachi (pick).

Feeling butterflies in her stomach, she repressed the feeling and assured herself that all the practice left her skilled and ready. Sakura let out a small pulse of chakra to check her surroundings there were no threats in a nearby region. Before begining to adjusting her slim tanto that had been slid between the folds of her silk obi, and the small hollowed bamboo ball packed with metsubishi. Suppressing a small yawn she could feel her layer of make up move with her skin and she stretched her jaw. Sakura had never worn so much make up in her life and at the most it was always some form of chap stick when she was in harsh winter conditions. She might as well be wearing a mask she thought, laughing softly at her thought before two quick knocks caught her attention.

"Yes". The large doors opened to reveal the Akatsuki member Kisame, a small sense of fear entered her. He was not dressed in his usual garb but a simple grey yukata though he still had a strong sense of presence.

"It's time". Sakura stood slowly and walking gracefully to the man standing at the entrance of the room. Satsuki-san had told her when in the presence of any man make him feel as though you are relying on him but not like a sad woman but seem coy and entranced. Sakura looked at Kisame expecting him to hold out his arm, he only grinned sharp teeth. Sakura didn't shrink back only watched.

"Come" He walked off Sakura followed quietly, he led her up a short flight of steps where she sat on a soft cushion behind a curtain. He stood just out of the stages sight watching the kunoichi.

He watched as she shut her eyes and he could see the movement of her eyes under her eyelids, there was a small intake before and soft exhale. Her white make up ending in a reverse v on the back of her neck where he could see her slightly tanned skin, the ebony kimono was decorated with plum blossoms that cascaded down the shoulders sparingly and beginning again where the deep red and orange obi tied in around her small waist. He could see the ivory under kimono embroidered with a light terracotta thread in a simple contrasting design. The kanzashi in her hair jingled as it clanked together delicately, he smirked in amusement that women was anything but delicate she played her role well, but he could see the confidence and power behind the elaborate clothing. He remembered the angry jade eyes and the clenching of her fist before it imploded the ground where he had been standing.

The curtain rised with a short applause before she began playing the elegant instrument.

* * *

Madara sat in the front of the room to watch the woman play the shamisen, it started with a simple sharp sound that echoed through out the room it heightened to a point where the notes were incoherent then it stopped. Then mimicking a slow fall Madara thought of a cherry blossom falling from a branch as it began it's descend down to the earth its journey over. There was quick applause and a deep bow from Sakura before the next song began.

This one much different from the other it was soft and simple in its entirety, Sakura had her eyes half-closed gazing at the shamisen occasionally glancing at where he was sitting in his blood red kimono. He was glad of his choice of kimono for her, Satsuki-san had dressed her well. He enjoyed her adding a orange obi to the kimono as he per requested. His sharp eyes could pick up the very faint outline of a tanto that was slipped between her obi and obi-board, smirking beneath his mask. The song ended with slow short plucks of the string that fainted away into the ceiling leaving the room, Madara stood clapping in applause. He walked up to the stage where she sat lending her a hand in getting up, Sakura placed her shimasen in the stand beside her before taking his hand and standing beside him. She bowed respectfully to her happily entertained audience.

"That was a truly enlightening performance Satsuki-san".

"I could only hope you enjoyed it the most Tobi-san". She smiled a fake smile at the powerful man.

"My partner will take you to the stage where you will perform the private dance".

"Yes, I hope you will enjoy it". Bowing Kisame appeared to lead the woman to the designated stage, she was stopped along the way guests paying her compliments which she graciously received. Madara left the hall to a secluded room hidden from the guests and members of the staff, he entered the dark room where only a single candle was lit.

"Come Sasuke it's time", he could see the boy in all the darkness and heard the tak-tak of the boys shoes when he left to go to where the girl would be.

* * *

She was left in the courtyard on a small wooden stage, tea lights had been placed around the court of flowers. Sakura stood center stage looking out where only two chairs sat, one she would supposed belonged to Madara and the other could be Kisame but he had left once dropping her off. Taking in the sights around her tealights placed along the paths and she could see that there were chrysanthemums everywhere. The stage was underneath a blossoming plum tree and rows of a white chrysanthemums, stepping forward she could hear a small crunch beneath her feet. Looking down she could see white whitered rose petals scattered across the stage.

"No way" Sakura traced back to her memory of flower meanings. Plum blossoms meant symbolize strenght, resilence, and the ability to overcome adversity while the white chrysanthemums symbolized truth. But she knew exactly what whithered white rose petals meant death or loss of innocence, she didnt know which one. There had to be a connection to the meanings, there's no way it was by chance it was set like this on purpose. She looked around quickly slightly tense, was there any way to exit the room and get away.

"Satsuki-san we are here to see your dance" Sakura looked up to see Madara walking with a figure behind him. She could felll her heart stop seeing the familiar face walking behind Madara. He was so pale now and his hair was the same but longer now, his eyes were so cold now.

"Something wrong?" Madara sat down beside Sasuke. Sakura wanted to rip Madara's head and rescue Sasuke from this cold place.

"No of course not just suprised by the beauty of the courtyard at night". She felt the man look at her in a way that made her shiver.

"I'm glad you enjoy it then". He waved his hand toward the courtyard then returned back to her. "Please your dance now". Sakura nodded and got into positioned into her beginning pose. She started slowly rotating her upper and clapped moving toward the right side of the stage slowly she clapped again. Moving her hands like a snake she clapped again, stepping the in the separate positions Satsuki-san had taught her. She continued the dance moving in perfect form like she had been taught it was a simple dance but not simple enough for a begging to be able to complete. Once she came to the final segment Madara stood up from his chair and then her dance had ended, she stood still. He walked toward her he was not clapping and she suppressed her shiver. Clasping her hands over her middle where the tanto lay she watched for any move of attack.

"Wonderful dance, Sakura" With lightning speed she drew her tanto out slicing her obi down the middle her kimono falling open to reveal her red sleeveless shirt and black shorts. Holding the metal blade against his pale neck.

"How long?" Her genjutsu faded her long black hair turned to short pink hair the kanzashi and chrysanthmum falling to the floor the stem breaking. Her jade eyes narrowing

"How long what Sakura?" His voice sounded light but she could feel the darkness beneath them.

"How long have you known I wasn't Satsuki-san?"

"Since before the mission, I would enjoy it if you would move your blade" Sakura made no movement "Fine then". He moved through the blade like a ghost grabbing her wrist and holding to her side. In reaction she rose the left fist and tried punching him with a chakra enlaced fist, he caught it with no sounds of shattering bones. Now she was stuck in a awkward pose of having her arms crossed.

"Enough of that now. I hired Satsuki to become an agent of Konoha while still working for my cause, the entire time she's given you information I've told her to give to Konoha". He placed both or her wrists in his one hand, Sakura glared at him harder if that was even possible. She could only attack him with her chakra, she couldn't form seals with her hands reversed.

"Dont look at me with that face, you wouldn't want Sasuke to see you like this". She remembered that Sasuke sat there watching with an impassive look on his face, he stood up to leave looking at her as though she were unworthy of his time. "Sasuke do you not want to have a little talk with your old teammate?"

"No" He turned to walk away when Sakura yelled out at him.

"You traitorous bastard! How...Naruto has been searching for you all this time and your teamed up with Madara! I used to think you were better than that but now your lower than scum!" Her blood was boiling now and Sasuke walked on as if he wasn't listening but Sakura didn't care she would scream on "Naruto has been believing in you all this time everyone has lost faith in you, but not Naruto I've moved on and now it's time for you to get over your stupid. Sasuke! Sasuke!" He had left while she was yelling.

"My isn't that sad, seeing such heartache". Sakura felt his hand rest on her cheek turning him to face her, she glared in anger. Removing his hand, he placed it on his orange mask raising it to reveal a face beneath. She could see the red eyes in the small glow of light and the sign of old age but his voice was so young sounding.

"I've become slightly taken with you, like a plum blossom you are strong and full of Konoha's sense of truth. It takes me back, you fill me with nostalgic" his face leaned closer before he pressed his lips against hers. Sakura was scared, would he rape her was that what the whithered white rose petals were for or was he going to kill her. He leaned away and she could see him frowning slightly.

"I'm going to obliterate Konoha" He whispered "I will slaughter your family, friends. I will strip the kyuubi of his host, kill him slowly rip out his entrails and I will lay him upon your bed for you to find. Then once all the people you hold dear I will find you and take you, making you watch how I killed them over and over again".

"No!" Eyebrows furrowed and tears threatening to spill. "I won't let that happen!"

"I cant wait to see you try, Sakura Haruno" He disappeared from sight. "So run on home back to safety, for we will meet again". She was left in the blackness of the court of flowers, and she fled the place back home to Konoha.

* * *

So I hoped you liked it. But boy was it long to write I almost gave up but then I thought PERSEVERANCE! SO as usual

Rate and Review!


	4. Family

She was a second cousin of sort too far on the family tree to be close and she wasn't actually family, or more like she would never show up on the family tree if you were to search for her name. She was a child born out of wedlock so to speak. His mother's uncle's brother's wife gave birth to the girl before her marriage to his mother's uncle's brother and she seemed to be a child of a previous relationship. So in theory she was in no way related to the family but against the wishes of the elders his mother's uncle's brother married her all the same adopting her as his own child. He had never met the girl only seen a brief picture of the family when they had sent in the Christmas card.

But now her she was sitting on his family's leather couch next to his mother and across from his father. She was small her hair short and cherry blossom pink, silent as a ghost as she sat staring into nothingness with a small smile on her face.

"Madara welcome back, this is Sakura she will be staying with us until she gets back up on her feet". His mother smiled brilliantly and rubbed the girls back with her hand. Madara only bowed his head at Sakura the girl stood up and bowed a low and humble bow before sitting back down slowly. His mother smiled at her effort, and then slowly began trying to chat with the girl who responded with hollow eyes, that stared blankly at the coffee table. He learned later that her parents had died four days earlier, new years day to be exact.

* * *

She had been living with them for sixth months and the shell began to slowly crack away and occasionally she would laugh with his mother in the kitchen sitting in the red barstools. He would watch from the living room in the farthest corner of the catch where he could peek every now and then into the kitchen and see the two of them.

"Madara come in here there is some tea prepared" His mother mostly commanded. He got up feigning reluctance, but all the same sat in a barstool next to Sakura. As his mother turned to fix the cups of tea, he turned to Sakura watching her stare ahead.

"How is school?" She blinked as if awakening from deep thought to turn to him.

"It's a little difficult but the people are friendly and the classes are easy".

"That's good" the conversation seemed to be slowly dying in the air around them.

"Did you play any sports at your old school?" he asked trying to save the dying creature between them.

"Not really, I like running but I was more academic I really liked science and health."

"Hmm, a doctor?" She turned surprised.

"Huh?"

"Do you want to be a doctor?"

"Well I wanted to be a Neurologist…" It was then that the conversation died, as the teacups were set before the two of them. His mother put her smile back on and turned to Sakura.

"How about we go for a jog later on?" He watched as Sakura smiled as she raised the cup to her lips.

"That sounds nice". His mother smiled and winked at him.

* * *

It was now a year and one day, new years day to be exact and the shell had fallen mostly away with a piece or two still remaining. It was new years day morning and a lot of Madara's friends had crashed as soon as five a.m. hit, falling asleep littered around the couch and on the floor. Madara awoke when he heard the front door shut quietly and the shuffling out of shoes. Sakura walked in sweating lightly in a red windbreaker and black running shorts, clothes that she had bought with her own money. She had gotten a job as a waitress and from then on she bought all her own clothing speaking of paying his family back one-day for their kindness. She smiled and waved at him in surprise as she surveyed the scene in the living room.

"Good morning" he said to her now fully awake "You finish your run?"

"Yep, four miles" she smiled some of her pink hair sticking to her forehead in a light coat of sweat. She surveyed the room with all the boys lying around haphazardly. "It sounded like fun down here last night".

"You should have joined us then," a amused tone in his voice "of course I would've been concerned with your safety seeing as they were all drunk". She laughed.

"I heard, Hidan-san doesn't exactly know how to 'tone it down'". He smiled.

"We are all going out for breakfast and you should join us". It was here that he saw her falter her expression changing from serene happiness to worry. "Take a shower and dress yourself and then we will be taking you with us". She blushed lightly and nodded, before escaping upstairs whispering out an 'okay'

"Ow my fucking head is killing me!" Was there never a time Hidan could shut up not even when his heart fluttered and his head felt light itself.

Must be the alcohol.

* * *

"I'll have the sausage-pancake combo please" The waiter nodded and took away the menu's leaving the table.

"How is school Sakura?" Itachi asked her from across the large table.

"It's going well! Thank goodness for only a semester left" She smiled in relief.

"How the hell is a fine bitch like you still in fucking high school?" Hidan practically yelled. She narrowed her eyes in his direction before turning to Sasori and asking.

"How has your exhibit been going? I went to see it last weekend" Sasori was now paying attention; he had always liked the pink haired girl, she was intelligent and was able to hold a conversation well.

"I've been requested for some commissions and I've been asked about the purchasing of some sculptures". The man replied in a slightly monotone voice. "Which one did you like the best Sakura-san?" She had to think for a while before replying.

"I liked the one titled 'Grief' the best". Sasori smiled slightly thinking to himself. Because little did Sakura know that he had based that marionette off of her. He had heard of her parent's accident and Madara had relayed to him the way the girl had acted in his home for months. When he met Sakura he realized she would become one of his pieces when he saw the hidden grief on her face hidden behind that smile.

"I'm glad you liked it". Madara watched as she continued to talk with all his friends asking about how some of their majors were going and the like. She smiled all the while and whenever some one made a rude comment her smile twitched and it almost made him laugh.

It went on like this for a while, she would hangout with his friends more and more and the smiles continued. The first time he saw her punch someone it was Hidan after he copped a feel on her butt. He flew across the room slamming into the wall, her eyebrows twitching in anger. She stomped over to where he lay on the floor in a daze that didn't last long.

"Feisty! I like that!" He grinned at her and she kicked him into the opposite wall where he only grinned perversely at her. Then she walked back to the table sipping her tea and smiling politely, Madara smirked at Sakura when she started a new conversation with Itachi who was still slightly shocked with Kisame beside him laughing his head off.

* * *

Sakura was in her senior year at the age of eighteen she would be graduating in the next months and the shell was gone with a single piece lying over her heart with a small crack.

"Madara! Sakura! I need your help!" The two young adults came down the stairs from their perspective rooms, and Madara saw Sakura blushed lightly when she saw him. They reached the stairs where Madara let her walk in front of him, her height hadn't changed she still reached the middle of his chest. His mother looked at the both of them as they stood in the kitchen, with a large pitcher of tea and basket of food.

"I don't think I'll be able to finish it all. Help me?" Madara sighed but Sakura was smiling and grabbing the basket from his mother. Before she set it down to hug her, Madara grabbed both the basket of food and the pitcher of tea walking out into the clan's courtyard leaving the two females in the kitchen once he heard the sounds of sobs erupting from the pinkette's lips. He stood watching as his mother held her close, tears escaping as she rubbed her back comforting the now eighteen year old girl.

"Sorry about that" Sakura blushed as she grabbed a sandwich then laid back down on the ground under the shade of the tree.

"About what?" Madara told her and he glanced over at Sakura seeing her smile softly.

"Thank you"

"Your Welcome" he whispered to the girl, he sat up on his elbow to look at the girl with pink hair and green eyes. He felt his stomach drop and his throat tighten when her eyes caught his.

"Madara?" Sakura's face turning a soft pink, as he leaned forwards his long hair creating a curtain around them. He halted just as his lips were above hers he waited for her to close the distance. In what seemed like forever, she captured his lips with hers and he kissed her pushing her head down into the quilt. Small hands gripping long inky black hair holding him against her. She opened her mouth and he entered gladly running his tongue along her teeth. Before her pulled back for air, her face beet red eyes focused behind him. Confused he looked back at the doorway to his house to see his mother with all the akatsuki behind her.

"I-I thought it-," His mother faltered

"I FUCKING KNEW IT! YOU SLY DOG!" Hidan was yelling turning to Kisame "I TOLD YOU! I FUCKING KNEW IT!" Just as Hidan began to yell again Madara's mother grabbed his head throwing him into the ground with a smile.

"We'll leave you two alone". Madara noticed her smirk as she skipped away. He turned back to Sakura who was still beet red, and smirked.

"Knowing mother she probably planned this."

"What?" she gasped "this isn't illegal is it?" Madara chuckled as he pulled her down with him back onto the quilt.

"Oh extremely, in fact it could be incest." He grinned.

"Well should I call you 'Onii-san'" She grinned back as he shivered slightly with a grimace.

"Lets just stick to Madara" He leaned back in and kissed her senseless.

* * *

Sorry this is so late and its kinda crappy but I've been SUPER busy! With school, SATs, AP classes, and the like! That my inspiration has been shot! But please leave a review! They make me happy and keep me motivated!


	5. Waiting sequel to Court

Hi everyone I worked really hard to write this quickly so this is like my fastest update EVER! So I hope you all enjoy it but WARNING: there is a squeeze of lemon in it! But I had fun writing it!

* * *

Her voice cracked as she yelled "NARUTO! Please!" Tears leaving a trail of clean on her dirtied face. Pink hair disheveled and eyes tired from the healing and fighting. "NARUTO!" she yells out one last time before her knees buckled hitting the ground eyes turned toward the sky.

The clouds gray and monstrous as they swallowed up the sun and she wiped her eyes with her sleeve leaving clean smudges on her face. Smoke billowed into the sky from the ruined buildings and the ground was ash colored. Far off she could hear the sounds of clashing metal and the screams of children and possibly civilians. Hearing a cry of a child nearby Sakura turned her head trying to find the source. Scrambling to her feet knees, running between two buildings to the center of another street to see a little boy with inky black hair crying in the middle of the street. Rushing over to the boy she bent down to her knees and began to heal the boys left arm, which had a small cut on it. He looked up at her his messy black hair jutting off in every direction with coal black eyes; she couldn't help but be reminded of Sasuke.

"It's gonna be okay" She smiled at the boy with tears still streaming down his face. Once she finished the boy jumped into her arms, crying loudly and Sakura rubbed her hand up and down his back trying to calm him down. "Lets get you somewhere safe". Standing up with his little arms wrapped around her neck she carried him out of the street and towards the hospital. Little did she know of the red eyes that watched her as she moved along.

She jumped to the rooftops for quicker travel as she held the little boy in her arms. The hospital was far away as she looked at the white building from the roofs as she rose and fell with each leap. When she stopped flipping up higher into the air when she sensed a threatening presence, looking down from above she saw nothing but felt arms grasp her around the waist tackling her to the ground the little boy flying out of her arms and onto the ground. She reached out to the little boy, his cries louder than before. A black boot stepped on her hand lightly Sakura looked up only to see that dreadful orange mask and black cloak. She chocked back a sob, eyes narrowing.

"Don't look at me that way Sakura, Love". She could hear the smile in his voice and she could feel a pool of worry build in her stomach.

"Don't hurt him!" She begged as she stared at the little boy who was standing about seven feet away from where she lay. He was not crying, in fact he seemed to have no expression at all.

"Him" Madara pointed nonchalantly at the boy. "He is nothing but a shadow clone". The boy walked to Madara standing beside him Madara reached out a hand and pinched the boys cheek. Who disappeared with a puff of smoke, Madara looking back in her direction. He reached down and grabbed her hand from underneath his foot he pulled her up quickly and she loaded her fist with chakra and punched him in the stomach. He didn't retch or flinch in the slightest only pulled her closer.

"You shouldn't waste your chakra Sakura you'll need it for later on". Sakura looked at the masked man in surprise and after a moment she cringed away, struggling to escape his hold. "Calm yourself, I will be gentle, I promise".

Sakura could almost feel tears building up but she narrowed her eyes once more to glare at him. She began moving the one hand he had dangled above her head she began forming a transportation jutsu. She finished before he had a chance to stop her and she appeared outside the Hokage's office where she burst in past the ANBU guards, where her shisou sat worry etched in her face.

"Sakura you're alright". Some worry left her shisou's face but some of it still lingered.

"Shisou you can't call for Naruto!" Sakura marched forward laying her palms on the front of her desk staring into her Shisou's eyes. "No matter what happens!" Tsunade instantly had a look of regret, and Sakura realized she had already done just that. Sakura stood straight up eyes wide in shock, her head cast down, pink hair covering her face.

"Don't you remember what Madara said? What he said he is going to do?" Sakura half-yelled. Tsunade eyebrows furrowed and she looked as though she was about to speak but Sakura interrupted.

"He's going to kill Naruto and RAPE ME!" Sakura yelled in anger then whispered. "I'm not safe here, not anywhere". Tsunade looked at her pupil with sadness in her eyes.

"Sakura we can send you to the (snails name) land and keep you there until the battle is over. There you'll be far away from Madara". Sakura considered leaving for a moment, but she would be needed around her to heal allies and protect the wounded.

"You know I can't leave." Tsunade nodded her head solemnly.

"I knew you would say that, I've asked these two ANBU to follow and guard you wherever you go….Sakura be careful." Tsunade stood from her chair it's legs scrapping backward. Pulling Sakura into a close embrace over the desk her hand fisted into the back of her pupils vest.

"I don't want to loose you Sakura" When she let go Sakura looked at her the fierceness once again alight in her eyes.

"You wont". Tsunade smiled the worry retracting from her features. Sakura left the office the two-masked ANBU looked at her and she nodded. She dashed off toward the hospital to heal the injured the two ANBU guards following silently.

* * *

"I need morphine. Quick!" A nurse rushed forward with a needle, which she stuck, into the man who laid on the table with his leg missing. Sakura got to work quickly on sealing up the skin above the knee where it had been cut off. The blood flow eventually stopped after she had used a lot of her chakra to recreate a layer of skin over the raw muscles and bone. As soon as she finished the last stretch of skin, Sakura pulled her gloves off and backed away from the cot to let the other nurses take over.

"Sakura take a break and regain your chakra." Shizune told in all the panic at the hospital. Sakura nodded weakly as she trudged through the halls the guards following silently as she entered her office one stayed in the hall while the other followed her in.

"You can sit in the chair if you want". Sakura gestured to the chair across from her desk. The man looked at her blankly she guessed from behind her desk and he nodded sitting down.

"Thank you". Sakura looked at him in slight surprise, she nodded. The voice was a deep baritone that sounded oddly familiar.

"You're welcome". Sakura smiled slightly opening her desk drawer and grabbing a protein bar she started eating, chewing the bar. Tossing the wrapper into the trash as soon as she finished she laid her head down on the desk. Looking at the ANBU she asked. "Could you wake me up in about 20 minutes?"

"Yes". He nodded as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

When Sakura woke up there was banging on the door and the ANBU shaking her shoulder to wake her up.

"SAKURA! You have to hurry Naruto is here! He's come back!" Sakura jolted awake in an instant she was out the door the ANBU hot on her trail. Her white doctors coat flapping behind her as she ran she threw it off, at the doors to leave the hospital. She broke into a mad sprint the ANBU on her right and left as she stepped off the edge of a roof pushing her self back into the air at high speed. She looked around her at the destroyed buildings, the ash that filled the air and the sounds of crying. That's when she noticed the huge hole in the middle of Konoha; it explained the rumble she felt earlier. There standing the center was Naruto his bright orange outfit and yellow hair. Standing across from him was the leader of the Akatsuki, Pein. Sakura stood on the slanted roof of a destroyed building; she felt extreme worry as she looked on not being able to shake the huge feeling of foreboding.

She heard the grunt of a man behind her when she turned around to see Madara knock out one of the ANBU's when the one who had spoken to her pushed him behind her. Madara looked at the both of them, he appeared before them fast as lightning the ANBU spun in a quick circle chakra leaping out of his hands creating a force field around the two knocking Madara back. It was then she knew who the ANBU was.

"Neji?" He stood straight to look back at her before getting back into a fighting pose. Sakura stepped beside him pulling on her black gloves smiling at him. There was a flash of orange and black before Neji began to attack, Sakura followed behind with her chakra laden fists he tried to poke his chakra points but the man dodged them easily. Sakura leaped forward punching the ground sending a small earthquake rocking the ground beneath their feet. Neji jumped to stop himself from falling, she watched as Madara threw some kunai at him but Neji used his shield to deflect them. Sakura smiled, he always was a good fighter who deserved to be on the ANBU. Then in an instant Madara had his hand around his throat, anger radiating off of him.

"Stop!" Sakura yelled at him when she could hear Neji gasp through his mask. Madara turned towards her his red eyes glaring through the mask. "Put him down!" Sakura took a step towards the two; Madara raised a fist and punched Neji in the face his mask cracking. It fell away in pieces and she could see the cuts on his face from the mask. She tightened her fist, she and Neji weren't close but he was a friend all the same.

"I don't appreciate this man hanging around you, love". His hand squeezed tighter, and Sakura unconsciously stepped forward.

"Please". Madara loosened his grip around his neck for a moment in that instant Neji poked all his chakra points on his arm then shoved him away as he stepped back beside Sakura. She raised an arm to heal the cuts on his face he looked at Sakura out of the corner of his eye as Madara cursed and shook his arm to get the feeling of chakra pumping back through them. Sakura looked back to see how Naruto was suddenly remembering him, to see a spike stuck through his hand.

"Naruto!" Sakura turned to Neji who was now locked in battle with Madara. Turning back to look at Naruto who currently had a black spike piercing his hands, Sakura gasped and ran forward to only have a pair of arms covered in black fabric grab her around the waist. Sakura looked back thinking it was Neji only to see a mask less Madara and rubbing his nose into her neck she could feel him inhaling deeply.

She panicked beating his arms with her fists full of chakra only to have her hands phase through and she leapt out of his arms the moment he phased.

"DON'T touch me!" Sakura yelled at him fists clench eyes still wide with fright. She backed away seeing Neji lying on the ground unconscious and a trail of blood had trickled out of his mouth. Watching Madara remove his mask slowly as she kept an eye on Neji's condition, she had to assume that Madara had attacked him with his sharingan. Madara threw the mask onto the ground as she looked at his face in surprise.

The wrinkles had disappeared though the bags were still there he looked much younger than when she had last seen his face. He looked to be a few years older than her, about Kakashi's age. Unconsciously stepping back away from the now much younger man in surprise. His hair fell over his shoulders it was inky black and long but just as unruly as Sasuke's hair had been. His sharingan spun wildly as Sakura refused to look him directly in the eye, she tightened her fist grabbing a kunai out of her pouch. She looked at him in the chest region eyes crackling with anger.

'Sakura didn't go down without a fight'. Throwing the kunai in his direction she quickly reached for another kunai to only throw it right behind here quick as lightning she heard him grunt as she slapped her hand on his chest she leaped back. Spinning around in the air she ran to reach lower ground and get off the slanted building. When she heard a satisfying explosion she smiled and turned back around when she landed in a large clear space. He landed in front of her waiting for either to make the first move, she dashed forward fists glowing blue.

"I'll give you a chance I won't phase while we fight." He spoke to her as she jumped kicking him in on the left side of his face, he staggered backwards as she charged her fists and swung at him. Her left hand connected with a crack and he didn't even flinch at her punch; the punch that could level a building. There was no time to think he retaliated quickly with three quick punches to the stomach making Sakura gasp for air. Quickly spinning to the right she was able to land a kick into his side using the momentum to her advantage she lifted up her left foot to kick off of him, she sailed through the air landing on the ground about five feet away.

Madara clenched and unclenched his fists; Sakura's punches would've broken bones and tore muscles had he not used some slight phasing technique. It still allowed her to make contact but not hurt him. He had kept his promise, he didn't just phase through. Digging the balls of his feet into the ground he charged toward her, Sakura instinctively raised her arms across her face in a cross fashion readying herself for the punch. When it didn't come she looked up and he smiled giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

Narrowing her eyes she punched him in the stomach putting far more chakra into it than she ever had before and released it in an instant watching as he finally doubled over. She spun around him ending up back to back with him and she grabbed the edge of his hood and flung him with all her strength into a building. Sakura watched as the building folded and tumbled to the ground, smirking in triumph until he saw him appear in front of her eyes glowing red.

"I am growing tired of this". With that Sakura fell into his arms, unconscious and shaking.

* * *

It was dark wherever she was; the air was cold and damp. There was the soft glow of candlelight as her eyes slowly readjusted to the darkness. She heard footsteps echoing in the cave; she assumed; and eventually Madara appeared. He was wiping his face with a towel.

"Where am I?" Madara looked up and smiled.

"You mean where are we?" Sakura narrowed her eyes and mouth set in a frown. "Don't frown love it doesn't suit you and I don't plan on telling you where".

Madara folded and set the towel down on a low table, turning to look at Sakura his hair damp and clinging to his face and body. Sakura was reminded of Itachi when he looked at her from the side his eyes dark, with the candles light reflecting in them. Madara slowly walked over to Sakura kneeling down to look her in the eyes as he cupped her face with his large hands. He ran his fingertips over her delicate features as she flinched away. Sakura could only feel scared at what he was doing. He leaned closed as he traced his lips along her jawline and forehead Sakura shivered.

"I'll never let go, love". He whispered huskily into her ear as he moved onto her neck.

"Please let me go!" He nuzzled his face into her neck licking the length of the pale skin. "PLEASE!" Sakura was scared out of her mind raking her mind for some idea of escape.

"I would never hurt you love". She gasped when he licked the shell of her ear then exhaled on it sending shivers down her spine.

"Your hurting me, please don't" Madara stilled and sat back to look at the young woman tied to the bedpost, wearing only her black shorts and red vest that was partially unzipped. He saw that there were tears in her eyes threatening to spill over. His heart softened as he looked at the girl shaking as he looked her over. He leaned back forward his long inky black locks spilling over his shoulder, his younger hands reaching out to touch her face as she flinched away. He grabbed her face forcefully turning it towards him he breathed deeply.

"No one will love you as much as I do, love," he breathed in a whisper before he kissed her put a great amount of force into it that her head was being pushed down into the pillows. The tears flowed like rivers when she felt his hand on her vest slowly pulling the zipper down. "Don't cry, please don't cry, love". He wiped the tears from her eyes and smoothed the hair from out of her face. Kissing her on the forehead, then the cheeks, beneath the eyes catching a salty tear on his young lips.

Sakura hated the fact that even though this was probably the most frightening thing that had ever happened to her; her body still reacted to the touching and the petting. As she felt a pool of heat building up in her stomach, Madara's fingertips leaving bursts of heat in their wake. Madara's hands pushed her fishnet undershirt up over her bra as he moved his callous fingertips along her stomach, admiring the way the muscles beneath tensed under his touch. He moved up running his palms along the outside of her bra then tracing the lining of the bra at the base where he could hook his fingers under the cloth to feel the base of her breasts. He pushed the bra up and over her breasts leaving them bare and beautiful as Sakura cringed away her hair covering her face in…shame?

Madara cupped the mounded flesh with his hands and rubbed the pads of his thumb along the nipples watching as the pink peaks hardened, he could feel Sakura's breathing speed up. He readjusted himself on her lap as he leaned forward to place his mouth on her breast. He heard Sakura's audible gasp when he began to suck and lick with fever and he smirked as the other hand massaged the mound. He could feel her trying not to arch her back when he pulled away, smiling he ran his hands up and down her legs. When his fingers hooked into her waistband her head flipped around. He could see he lip had turned a ruby color from biting it he assumed and her flushed pale face.

"Beautiful". He whispered, her eyes reflecting her fear at the situation.

"Please don't, anything but there" He opened his mouth but she continued "I beg of you, don't, just please don't do that". Madara watched the sadness etch into her face as he leaned forward to hold her head and rest his forehead on hers.

"I shall not hurt you, love. I am willing to wait till you come to me completely". He kissed her again but everything he possibly could into it, opening her mouth and running her tongue across her teeth and sweeping her tiny mouth savoring the moment.

Slowly he pulled her bra back down over her breast and kissed the tops of each one and then went the fishnet undershirt and finally he zipped the vest back up covering up her torso. He laid his hands on her stomach feeling the warmth of her skin from beneath the fabric. Running the pad of his fingers over swollen lips he smiled at her extremely flushed face.

"You are worth the wait, love". Untying her hands from the bedposts he disappeared from sight, her chakra cuffs keeping her as harmless as a mouse. Holding her head in her hands, she began to cry sobbing loudly in the silence. Madara cursed as he left the room, he was so close but he knew his Sakura would be worth the wait. Until there was no fear in her eyes, only love.

* * *

Please Review it keeps me motivated! :D


End file.
